


Act of Contrition

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex teaches Clark a religious lesson. (repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Contrition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Superman and Smallville a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.
> 
> Note: Thanks to Caro and Bexless for hand holding and beta, and Joyfulgirl and Rhiannonhero for pushing me and being the bestest of betas, even when it's late at night and I am really whiny.

* * *

"...and look at this window. At the time it was installed here..."

"Lex," Clark sighed, interrupting him, "all these cathedrals look the same." 

Lex didn't see how Clark could possibly know that since his eyes were sweeping rapidly around the room, clearly not taking any of it in. 

"No, they don't. Clark, these aren't just a bunch of church buildings. Each one has all the history of the area around it. Each is different and important in its architecture, as is its history." 

"Is this going to be another lesson like when we were in France and I said all wine tasted the same?" asked Clark, rolling his eyes. 

Lex studied Clark thoughtfully for a second. 

"Yes, Clark, you _are_ going to get another lesson." He grabbed Clark's hand, leading him down the nave of the cathedral to a passage on the left side. 

"Where are we going?" Clark asked. 

"You'll see when we get there." They turned a little and the passageway opened into a wide stairway. The steps curved awkwardly, turning up around a wall. Lex knew the way easily, having come here often while he was still in school. 

"These stairs are really weird, Lex." Clark slowed a little and Lex saw that he looking carefully around them. Finally really noticing their surroundings. Lex thought that curious was a good look on Clark. Naked was a better look, but he knew they wouldn't have time for that. 

"This is 700 years of wear. See how each one dips down deeply in the middle? Worn up the center by millions of feet passing over them for hundreds of years. Come on, I want to get there before the sun gets too low." Lex pulled at Clark's hand, anxious to show Clark a place that meant something to him, to make that place mean something to Clark. 

"Huh? Why?" 

"You'll see." 

They followed the wide, twisting stairs up, the stairwell getting darker as they went. A sharp right turn at the top and Clark blinked, visibly stunned, as they came out of the dark stairway into a brilliantly lit room. Lex didn't need to examine the room, instead he watched as Clark turned around slowly, trying to take it all in. The vaulting, the windows, the seats around the walls. 

"What is this place?" Clark stopped near the center of the room, a single, wide column rising behind him. He stumbled a little against the low step at the base of the column. 

"This is the Chapter House, a 14th century addition to the cathedral." Lex moved toward Clark as he spoke, backing him up the short wide step until Clark's back was against the pillar. Lex remembered this room as the most peaceful place he had found in all of England. He planned to make it the place Clark also remembered most fondly. 

"What are you doing, Lex?" Clark asked as Lex moved in close to Clark, trapping him against the pillar. 

"Shh, I'm giving you a lesson." Lex closed his mouth over Clark's to silence him. He let his hands wander up under Clark's shirt and down over the front of Clark's jeans. He squeezed the bulge there and his own cock stiffened as he felt Clark rise readily under his touch. He let Clark kiss his breath away, always pleased at how much Clark responded to him, how much Clark wanted him. 

Breaking the kiss, Lex put his finger over Clark's lips to keep him quiet. This was going to be a lesson in appreciation. Lex's breath hitched at the thought of the things he wanted to do to Clark, the pleasure he wanted to give Clark in this bright, beautiful room. 

"You'll notice how bright it is in here. Most of the stained glass was never replaced as it broke over the years and instead regular clear glass was put in here, making the room really awe inspiring on a sunny day." Lex shifted as he spoke, slipping his knee between Clark's and moving his thigh to press it between Clark's legs. As he spoke, his hands fumbled at the obstruction caused by Clark's shirt. "The octagonal shape of this room is mirrored in the Lady Chapel down below," Lex continued. He couldn't stop touching, caressing softly over Clark's hair and ears, along his jaw. Clark's breathing sped up and he moved into Lex's touch. And Lex's hands pressed harder as they moved down over and under his shirt again, pulling response from Clark. 

He spoke softly, directly into Clark's ear. "Wells Cathedral was built on the site of an older Anglo-Saxon cathedral." Lex pinched a nipple, eliciting a moan from Clark. "You remember the Anglo-Saxon churches we saw, heavier and much more square than this gothic architecture? Or were you not paying attention then either, Clark?" He tilted his hips, rubbing harder, pressing their cocks together. He bit back his own moan, feeling Clark's heat through the fabric of their pants as they moved together. Lex felt thick and slow as Clark's hands traced over his head and down his back. 

"Oh, what if someone comes in here?" Clark whispered, his lips biting a shivery path along Lex's neck. 

"They won't. Don't worry, Clark. Evensong starts in 10 minutes, every one will be down in the chancel for that." Lex twisted a little, his hips rocking rhythmically as he came in for another breathless kiss. He tried to remember that this was for Clark's edification, not his own pleasure. They were so exposed in this room, anyone _could_ walk in, though Lex did believe that no one would, he felt himself get harder at the thought of being caught. 

"Fuck, Lex," Clark whispered into his mouth. 

"Not quite, but close," Lex shivered as Clark rubbed against him. He could feel the full shape of Clark's erection against his thigh, hot and hard. Clark's hips were pushing back to rock in time with Lex's. Clark always seemed to want it as much as Lex did. Lex let himself fall into it a little, reveling in the warm body against his, the insatiable need to feel Clark, to touch everywhere. He shook a little, recovering himself. This was also a lesson, not just wallowing in sex. 

"There were three springs here, giving the name `Wells' to this place. You can still see the water in the garden at the Bishop's Palace." His words were clipped, his breath short. Lex pushed harder, and Clark tipped his head back, resting it on the column, exposing his throat for Lex to bite and suck. 

"Lex, this so wrong. This is a church." Each word was practically a sentence as Clark gasped with each nip of Lex's teeth. 

"No, it isn't. This is the Chapter House in a Cathedral. I won't give you any more lessons if you don't pay attention." The sun slipped lower filling the room with gold. Clark was bathed in the light of the windows. He head back, eyes half-closed he looked the part of the young wanton lover. 

"Feel good, Clark?" Lex panted. 

"Oh god, Lex, we have to stop!" 

"Why?" 

"I'm going to come in my pants." 

"Oh, but that's the point. Look at you. You look like a saint in this room, framed by the golden light of God, enthralled in the ecstasy of His love. St. Clark the Debased." Lex kissed him again, devouring his lips and tongue. The damp heat of Clark's mouth burned and coiled down, settling low in Lex's belly. He wanted more. There wasn't enough of Clark to touch, the clothes were becoming a hindrance to Lex. Seeking all the skin he could find, Lex kissed down over Clark's neck. He moved faster, pushing Clark to the edge but trying to hold himself back, to make this all for Clark. 

"Oh, fuck, Lex," Clark whimpered, trembling against Lex. "Oh God." His clutched and pulled at Lex as he jerked hard, hitting his head on the column behind him as rode out the shuddering waves of his orgasm. 

Lex stroked and gentled him, until his breathing slowed. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Clark's shoulder, letting himself fall into Clarks' arms as he tried to regain control himself. 

"Come on," he whispered, sufficiently recovered. 

"What now?" 

"Let's get you cleaned up." 

Clark blushed as they headed back to the surreal stairwell. 

On the way down they passed a carved figure that Clark had missed on the way up. 

"Hey, Lex." Clark pointed as he asked, "What's this?" 

Lex opened the guide he'd brought. 

"It says it's the 'figure a of a peasant thrusting his staff into the mouth of a dragon.' Hmm, maybe we should try that next," Lex smirked as he adjusted his still hard cock. 

~finis~ 


End file.
